Alone in the Dark
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: "You've hidden yourself from sight, slipped on a mask of ignorance, turning your life into an endless charade.  Pretty soon the mask will become the reality sweetheart, and the real Drew will be lost to the tide of time. Then what will you do?" Paranoia:


**Alone in the Dark  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Photographs seem as if they are designed to be specifically honed torture devices.<p>

Purposefully waving a tantalizing memory at you, letting the details waft by your nose invitingly. Of course, many people think nothing of it. They merely remember the time fondly, place pictures of joyful memories in the cute little holders that draw your attention.

Because it's so _ugly_, having the glass shards scattered _all over_ that pretty little floor. Don't step on the pieces, _darling_, because you're going to get them stuck in there.

You remember that day, don't you _honey_? The day your blood ran cold? The morning that your heart froze over and refused to thaw?

You thought that the very sun overhead was mocking you, shining down as if unaware of your loss. _Newsflash hun, the world doesn't revolve around you_.

You were positive that your life was over- There was no way to move on. The one person in your life that you actually cared about had abandoned you. _And so close to a new home, a fresh start, too._

Doesn't it _sting_, to recall those events?

Well get ready for the needle _baby_, because here comes the flashback.

Oh, a pleasant spring day- You hate that season now. New life? What the hell was wrong with the old life, huh? You were scrambling up the hill as fast as those tiny little legs could take you… After all, you were a measly eight years of age.

Eight years old to see your brother die.

Eight years old to change your life.

Eight years old…

And you witnessed a giant tear him apart in front of your very eyes, devouring him. Literally, you saw the blood dripping from the torn limbs, your eyes locked on his- The same chocolate eyes- and you watched them drain of life.

You were too shocked to move.

Stuck on your perch on top of the hill, shaded by the pine tree beside you. _You didn't even get to say goodbye_. Petrified in the moment, a lonely sentinel of time.

_Ten years later and you're still frozen in that scene, aren't you?_

Oh, Drew. Remember the old you? Sunshine all day, bright smiles for all.

_What's left of that innocent little girl now? Has the sweetness evaporated?_

Now you're just an ice cold princess sitting on a lonely throne. You won't let anyone into your domain for long, will you? You're too _afraid_.

A-F-R-A-I-D.

Scared that you'll lose them too.

_There's only so much pain a person can take, after all._

When do you know when the breaking point is? So that's why you left yourself behind then, is it, Drew?

You just can't handle the thought of another death in your life. _You're a demigod, hun, get used to it_.

You're stuck in the past, and you won't move on to the future, not even giving the present your attention.

You scare everyone off just so you can be alone.

A-L-O-N-E.

All by yourself, all alone in the dark.

You've hidden yourself from sight, slipped on a mask of ignorance, turning your life into an endless charade.

_Pretty soon the mask will become the reality sweetheart, and the real Drew will be lost to the tide of time. Then what will you do?_

The masquerade ends when you let it, _dearie_.

But you won't.

It's your last link to him, isn't it? The one person that you cared for. _And even though you won't admit it, you know that you still cry out for him in your dreams. _

So the ultimate Queen of Hearts, the heartbreaker of the Aphrodite cabin, the oh-so-mighty Drew…

Is that all you are then?

Just a scared little girl looking for her brother?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own PJOHOO(Drew)**

**Okay, okay, I'm a tad bit addicted to writing Drew... **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts? (: I wrote this for a contest, so I would appreciate your thoughts on it to help me make it better! Thanks for reading (:  
><strong>

***No one of particular consequence*  
><strong>


End file.
